


Good Dog

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, There's a zombie apocalypse happening in the background but its not really important, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: A one night stand turns into something a bit more complicated to Will when the man, far too charming to resist, becomes his new coworker. One night turns into a regular routine and Will finds it harder to keep his no feelings rule.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“You okay?”

Will rolled his eyes and hissed through gritted teeth, “Shut your mouth and hurry the fuck-” Will’s voice broke off into a high pitched moan as the man who’s name he already forgot pushed deeper into him.

Will pushed his hips back, fucking himself on the man’s cock. His elbows weakened as he was hit deeper and deeper and he lowered his head down onto the man’s bed. His sheets, like everything else in his shitty apartment, smelled like wet dog.

He couldn’t focus on the smell for much longer. The man grabbed both of his wrists and pressed them down, sinking into the mattress. He leaned over Will, pressing his chest to his back, panting onto the back of his neck, raising goosebumps along his spine. Will panted in time with the man’s bucking hips.

He grinded his hips in circles and pushed back to help him reach the spot that sent pleasure trailing up his spine and made his legs shudder and give out.

Will shivered as the man licked the sweat from the back of his neck and pressed his lips to his skin. The man’s lips traveled upwards, his nose nuzzling into his hair, but his pace was relentless. Will’s cock grew harder and harder but with his wrists pinned he couldn’t bring his hand to touch himself like he ached to. Unable to do anything else, he lowered his hips to rut against the bed.

But the man didn’t let him do that for long.

He paused in thrusting, pulling out and flipping Will over so that his hips chased air. Before he could protest the man pushed back in, grabbing Will’s ankle and resting his leg on his shoulder. Will wanted to complain but the man’s dick as starting to push reason out of Will’s head. All that came out of his mouth when he opened it was panting and low moans.

The man wrapped his hand around Will’s cock and began to stroke. It wasn’t long before he completely lost himself in an orgasm.

…  
“You know, if you stay a little longer, I’ll make you breakfast.” Will stared down at the man, smirking up at him, before rolling his eyes back down to his shirt buttons.

“I have a lot of dietary restrictions, I doubt you could make anything I can eat.” Will picked up his tie and jacket and slung them over his shoulder, turning towards the door.

“Why don’t you tell me about them and I can make sure to stock up for the next time?”

Will glanced back at the man. Latino, with a mop of messy, shoulder-length hair, a myriad of piercing, and half a dozen tattoos. Scars stretched across his face, somehow not ruining his handsomeness or charming smile. “There won’t be a next time.” Will responded, taking a little twisted pleasure in the downturn of his lips before turning his back and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

“New autopsy reports are here.” A vaguely familiar voice penetrated the walls of Will’s concentration.

Will waved his hand at the voice, then pointed down at his desk without moving his gaze from the microscope in front of him. He heard the rustle of paper as the reports were placed on his desk but no sound of footsteps leaving, “Is there something else?” he asked, not bothering to keep annoyance out of his tone.

“Not going to look at me?”

Will’s nose twitched, “Why are you wasting my-” Will looked up, his words cutting off as his eyes were met with a familiar tanned and scarred face. Will stood suddenly, his rolling chair shooting away from him. “You-!”

The man flashed a brilliant smile filled with bright white teeth, “Fancy seeing you here.” the man- Will quickly glanced at his name tag- Aldo, said, half-sitting on Will’s desk, “I started here last week, you weren’t around though. On a vacation?”

Will’s look of surprise fell back into his usual indifference. He grabbed his chair and pulled it back over to sit down again, “Yeah, I got back last night.”

“Guessed that.”

Will’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed briefly. He picked up the file Aldo brought to him and opened it. He stared at it unseeing for a while, waiting for Aldo to leave. When Aldo didn’t move for a full minute, Will looked up, “Need something else? Why are you still here?” he asked, scowling.

Aldo’s smile turned into something more like a smirk and he leaned further in towards Will, “Why don’t we get some drinks after work? I want to get to know you better.”

Will’s nose crinkled and he threw the file down on his desk, folding his arms across his chest, “You’re not getting a repeat of last night, I don’t sleep with coworkers.”

*

The closet door slammed shut with a little too much force but Will didn’t have time to worry about that before he was lifted by Aldo and pressed against the wall. Aldo may not be that much taller than him but his stronger, broader frame meant that he could lift Will’s skin and bones body with ease.

Aldo lifted a knee up between Will’s legs, rubbing his erection that was straining against his pants. Will’s moan was cut off by Aldo’s mouth against his. Aldo’s hands traveled along Will’s arms to hold his wrists against the wall, letting Will’s weight rest on his thigh. Will whined in the back of his throat. A pathetic sound and he hated how easily Aldo pulled it out of him. How easily he let himself be pulled to this closet, how easily he let himself be manhandled. How quickly he found himself rutting against Aldo’s thigh, desperate for some friction through the layers of clothes.

Aldo bit down on his lip and Will could taste blood as the flavor passed between them. His body loosened even more and he hated it as he let himself be pulled along by Aldo’s rhythm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.

Will straightened his tie, his eyes closed, as he tried to find some inner peace.

Aldo rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, “Sorry, I came in-”

Will shot a glare his way, “Not another word.” He jerked his chin towards the small but suspicious looking puddle on the floor, “You’re cleaning that up by yourself… I’m going back to work.” Without another glance back at Aldo, Will straightened his back, cracked his neck, and stepped out of the supply closet, ignoring the sticky feeling between his legs.

Once Will left the supply closet, Aldo sighed. Will’s scent lingered, mixing with the scent of sex and Aldo struggled to keep calm, “Holy shit, this is going to be tough.”

*

Will stayed late at the labs, desperately trying to make up for the time wasted in the supply closet and _thinking_ about the supply closet. When he finally got back to his apartment he barely took the time to shut and lock the door before he started stripping, dropping his work clothes piece by piece on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. He shimmied out of his underwear, kicking the bathroom door shut and turned on the shower, not even giving it time to heat up before stepping in.

A few blocks away, Aldo stepped into his own apartment, sinking to the floor in front of the door without bothering to lock it. After staring up at his ceiling for a few minutes, head pressed against the door, he pulled out his phone and called his coworker, Arielle, “I need you to tell me everything you know about Will Cohen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my wordpress ejsmagazine.wordpress.com


End file.
